


Soulmate compilation

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: assorted soulmate fics with different pairings and soulmate tropes





	

Hux waited quietly in the hologram chamber. Today Snoke was assigning him a co-commander, the leader of his pet knights.

The projector flickered to life. The image of Snoke started to form, slumped on his throne.

“General.”

Hux tried to keep his face neutral. “Supreme Leader.”

“Your new colleague has arrived.”

Hux had heard, of course. He heard about all of the arrivals in the hangar, especially the ones who ignored the comms and nearly got blasted to pieces.

“He will be along momentarily.”

The door slid open. Hux did not turn to look, gritting his teeth against the urge.

“General, this is Kylo Ren. Kylo, this is General Armitage Hux.”

Hux dipped his head in greeting. The silver of Ren’s mask stayed still.

“I’m aware that teamwork is not your strong suit, General. Ren is difficult to work with, but you will try your best.”

 

All of the  _ Finalizer  _ was grey. Hux didn’t notice Phasma’s silver. He didn’t notice that the pale complexions and dark hair of his crew faded into shades of tan and brown.

It wasn’t until his shift finished, until Millicent came running out of the refresher to greet him. He picked her up, letting her scent his face again. Hux caught sight of them in the mirror. Caught sight of Millie’s ginger fur, how it matched his own.

He sat on the bed, scratching her eyes absently, scanning back through his day until-

_ Ren _

 

Kylo entered the chamber. It had been a long time since he’d spoken to anyone other than the knight and Snoke. He was scared. He could fight people, he could pry information from their minds, could kill them. But he couldn’t talk to them.

Snoke introduced them, and his colleague turned to him.

He was blinding. Even with colour his skin glowed in the light of the hologram, pale and shining beneath his hair. He moved, inclining his head politely and Kylo had to close his eyes against the glare.

Hux’s neutral expression turned sour as he turned away. He left, leaving Kylo with only the dull light of the holo projector.

“That’s...inconvenient.” Snoke mused above him.

“I won’t let it get in my way.” Kylo said quickly. He didn’t truly believe in soulmates, not after his parents had separated. If being destined for each other wasn’t enough, what was?

“Indulge yourself as you will. I do not require the knights to remain celibate. But do not let it interfere with either of your duties.”

  
Later, as Kylo bathed in the glow of his lightsabre, red like the general’s hair, he wondered if soulmates were the will of the Force. Were soulmates a balance, like the Light and the Dark, or was it a meaningless chemical reaction? He turned to where Vader’s helmet nested in it’s dust. Soulmates hadn’t saved Padme, and they didn’t stop Vader returning to the Light at the end. Maybe it would be best to refrain.


End file.
